Crown caps are commonly-used bottle caps that are often used for artistic purposes. Crown caps are used to add creative flair to bows, clothes, purses, and other craft projects. The caps are generally affixed to other materials by using glue or other adhesive, or by punching holes in the crown cap in order to sew the cap to fabric or thread ribbon through the holes. While these methods allow the cap to be attached to a project, adhesives are messy and can detach from other materials under certain humidity and temperature conditions. Punching holes in the cap alters the appearance and structural integrity of the cap.